When My World Crumbles
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: Third installment of the Survival of the Fittest Series.17 year ObiWan goes on a deadly and dangerous mission alone and without the blessing of his master.
1. Chapter 1

When My World Crumbles (Story 3 of the Survival of the Fittest series.)

Author: The Jedi Princess (AKA Robin)

Spoilers, mostly for the Jedi Apprentice series.

Disclaimers: The Boys belong to George, Bruck to Jude Watson, Darick Kint and anyone else you don't recognize are mine.

Summary: I wrote this series over 5 years ago, (damn, I'm old) and just rediscovered them and decided to repost them.

Obi-Wan passes from being a boy to becoming a man. He goes on a dangerous and deadly mission without the blessing of Qui-Gon.

Part 1 to Rebuild a Life

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his chair staring into the vastness of space. Not much to see while the ship was in hyperspace, but Obi-Wan was lost in his thoughts. He and his Master, Qui-Gon were on their way to their first mission since Obi-Wan's accident. Since Klea's death. Obi-Wan was well again, but his soul would carry the scars long after his body healed.

Obi-Wan really wanted to go to Thanills. That is where his best friend was. Bruck Chun and his Master, Darick Kint, were investigating a chemical warfare weapon that the Thanillians had developed. He wanted to go and back them up. The mission would have gone to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon anyway, but Obi-Wan's accident changed that.

The council did not want to give Obi-Wan such a difficult mission on his first assignment since the accident. Obi-Wan argued that he was strong, but everyone knew that his body still ached at night. And though he was walking again, he still was not as up to par as he could be. So it was off to Galania to witness the wedding of the crown princess. Galania was a peaceful world. No enemies, not weapons, no excitement, no nothing. It was so unlike the missions that Obi-Wan had grown accustomed too. But the council had made their decision. And Galania it was. It would only take about a day to get there.

Obi-Wan's thoughts then turned to Klea. It had been only six weeks since she died. So hard to believe. He let out an audible sigh.

Qui-Gon, who had been watching from the doorway, stepped into the room and took the seat next to Obi-Wan. He placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. The young man did not say anything, but he basked in the love and understanding of his master. 

Two days later, the wedding took place. It was a beautiful event, and though he tried not to, Obi-Wan thought of Klea the whole time. Qui-Gon wanted to throttle the council. While he agreed that Obi-Wan needed a nice easy mission to get his feet wet, a wedding was not the best idea. Not after the teen had lost his first love.

That night, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meditated together and then did some of Obi-Wan's rehabilitation exercises. After that, the two shared a pot of tea. Obi-Wan was asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Qui-Gon stayed up a bit longer and compiled the field report to give to the council. Not much to report. The groom was dashing, the bride radiant. The ambassador had too much wine and danced on the tables. Obi-Wan performed well, as a Jedi.

The Master then turned off the light and went to bed himself. It was several hours later when a call came in on the comlink.

Qui-Gon was alert immediately. "Jinn, here."

The voice on the other end responded. "Apologies for waking you, Master Jedi. But we just received a call from the temple. There was an accident and you and your apprentice need to return immediately. They wish to speak to you right away."

Qui-Gon sat in a daze long after the com screen went black. The Jedi Master felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut.

Another one. Another padawan claimed. How was he ever going to tell Obi-Wan? 

From what Mace had revealed. The negotiations had gone sour. And the Thanillians used their chemical weapon against the Jedi. Darick and Bruck managed to get to their ship and take off. They even made it back to Coruscant, but Bruck had breathed in to much of the chemical. Now his lungs were slowly shutting down. Subjecting the padawan to a long and painful death.

The healers had done what they could, but Bruck Chun's life force was fading. Bruck had asked for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to come home, so he could say goodbye. From what Mace said, there was not much time.

Qui-Gon said a calming litany in his head to soothe himself. He then ordered that their ship be readied. Then the master went to wake his apprentice and tell him the news.

Qui-Gon opened the door to Obi-Wan's bedroom and stood there for a moment looking at the sleeping form. He looked so young when he was asleep. Not like a boy who had seen enough death to last two lifetimes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon gently shook Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan wake up. We need to get back to Coruscant."

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He knew at once something was wrong. "What is it, Master? What's wrong?" The padawan then braced himself for the worst.

There was a catch in Qui-Gon's voice as he tried to explain as gently as he could to his apprentice that his best friend was dying.

Obi-Wan was wringing the bed sheets in his hands without even realizing it. With tears in his eyes, he asked. "Are they sure they can't do anything for him? I mean, I have been on the brink of death a few times, and they always brought me back."

Wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon pulled him into an embrace. "This is different, Obi-Wan. We do not know what we are dealing with, so there is no known cure."

Unable to hide his distress, his pain, his anger, Obi-Wan shouted. "Sith Hells! Why Bruck? Why ANY Jedi. Don't they get it? Don't they get that we are trying to protect THEM? Why do we do it?"

Qui-Gon did his best to bring Obi-Wan's emotions under control. "Most people do get it, Padawan. Not all people are as unappreciative as the Thanillians." 

Obi-Wan rested his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder for a moment. "I know, Master. It's just so...hard. I know my anger is wrong, I apologize."

"No apology is needed, Obi-Wan. I understand your pain." But Qui-Gon did not understand the pain of losing three friends so close together.

Obi-Wan then pulled away and began to get dressed. "We need to get back as soon as possible. I know Bruck would have done the same for me. I need to see him before..."

Obi-Wan's throat caught and Qui-Gon pulled him back into another hug. "The ship is ready. We will just get our things and we can leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Loss of a Friend

Qui-Gon thought it best if he and Obi-Wan remained in a meditative state for the trip back to Coruscant. They both needed peace, and hopefully they would find solace in the force.

Once the ship landed the next day, Obi-Wan was out in a flash. He did not stop to greet the council members who were there. Yoda and Mace watched Obi-Wan run pass them and towards the healers. Qui-Gon wanted to run right after him, but stop and bowed to the other Masters.

Yoda told him. "Go. Need you your apprentice does. Time we have for this later."

Qui-Gon did not need to be told twice. He turned and ran the way his apprentice went. Yoda then said to no one in particular. "Trial he has. Strong is he. A good Jedi is Obi-Wan, like his Master."

No one on the landing pad questioned Yoda's cryptic statement.

By the time Qui-Gon got to the medical ward, Obi-Wan was already at Bruck's bedside. Darick was on the other side. Qui-Gon could hear the rasp in Bruck's breathing and wondered why the boy was not being assisted in his breathing. 

Behind him a sad voice said. "Because it would not help matters any."

Qui-Gon turned to see Leona. "I was afraid of that. But can't you do something for the pain?" One did not need to be a Jedi to see Bruck's pain.

"Yes, we could sedate him, but he insisted on staying awake. He wanted to see Obi-Wan. To see you. So, please, Qui-Gon. Go in. Time is so short."

Nodding, Qui-Gon walked to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan was gripping Bruck's hand and Qui-Gon placed his hand on both of theirs. Qui-Gon cast Darick a sympathetic and understanding look. 

With words that had to cause him pain, Bruck said. "Obi...Master Qui...Thank you for coming."

Tears burned in the back of Obi-Wan's eyes. "It's all right, Bruck. You are going to be fine."

The response was a cough, and more raspy words. "Sorry...Obi...can't spar with you at next years...tournament..."

It was now time for the tears to burn at the back of Qui-Gon's eyes. Bruck had a rough start, but was a promising student. He was also Obi-Wan's best friend. This was going to be harder then he ever imagined.

Tears were now rolling down Obi-Wan's face. "Oh, Force, Bruck."

Then it was Bruck's turn to comfort, "S'okay, Obi. I will be one with the force...s'okay. Just wanted to say...good-bye. You...are...my best friend." By this time, Bruck was struggling to get the words out. But he did not stop. "My...only...true...friend." 

Obi-Wan gripped Bruck's hand tighter, "You are my best friend too. I will never forget you."

Qui-Gon was amazed when he saw Bruck smile, in spite of the pain he was in. Bruck then said. "Master...Qui?"

Qui-Gon leaned down towards Bruck. "I am here, Bruck."

"Take...take care of...Obi. He is special..."

Qui-Gon touched the boy's forehead. "You have my word, Bruck. You have been a light in our lives. May the force be with you."

Finally Bruck turned his head slightly to his own Master. "Master Dar?"

Darick was on the threshold of tears. "Yes, Padawan?" 

"Thank...thank you...for choosing me...I love you." 

Darick leaned so his forehead was resting against Bruck's. "I love you too, Padawan. Always know that. Now, rest. Rest, my beloved Padawan."

Bruck nodded slightly, and then closed his eyes. Never to open them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 No Tears Left To Cry

The next few day passed in a blur to Obi-Wan. He sat in his room one late afternoon right before sunset. It a little while he would attend another funeral of a friend. Less then six weeks ago was Klea's funeral. Cerasi didn't even have a funeral.

Qui-Gon stood unseen at the doorway of Obi-Wan's room. The Master's heart wanted to break. It seemed that his padawan lost everyone and everything he loved. "Padawan, its time to go."

With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan stood up from the chair he was in. He looked so much older then his sixteen years. A realization suddenly came to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan would soon be seventeen. Placing his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan out of the apartment.

Qui-Gon had been to many funerals in his time. As a padawan, as a knight, and as a master. But nothing ever made it easier. It such a short time Obi-Wan had lost two close friends. The order lost two promising students. Two Masters had lost their padawans.  
Qui-Gon almost felt guilty that he still had Obi-Wan, when two close friends did not have their own padawans. Qui-Gon was also worried about Obi-Wan who stood stiffly next to him. Obi-Wan was stoic, as though he had no tears left to cry.

After the funeral, Obi-Wan made a hasty exit. He could not stand to see the looks of pity he was getting. It seemed like everyone was waiting for Obi-Wan to crack. To finally lose it all. Qui-Gon watched his padawan leave. He wanted no more then to follow him and offer comfort, but he respected Obi-Wan's need to be alone. Qui-Gon walked over to Darick. "I'm sorry, Darick."

The other master looked at his friend. "Thank you, Qui-Gon. I miss him. He was the joy of my life. I just hope he knew that."

Wanting to offer his friend comfort. "He knew, Darick. He knew."

"I have to go to the council now. They need my report." Darick sighed, "I really don't want to go."

Qui-Gon lightly touched his friend's shoulder. "I could go with you, Dar." 

Darick nodded and the two went to the council hall. 

Elsewhere in the temple, Obi-Wan's walk found him at the archives. He went in and sat at a computer terminal. Then without even thinking, he turned the computer on and starting to pull up every file he could find on Thanills. If he was to bring them down, he would need to know everything he could about them.

Jocasta Nu noticed the young man. She also read on his face absolute concentration and dedication. He looked like he carried the weight of many worlds on his shoulders and was determined to do something about it. The archivist silently went about her duties. She would be there if the padawan needed her assistance, but she would not disturb him.

It was several hours later when Obi-Wan finally came home. His data pad was full of information on the Thanillians. Qui-Gon was seated on the couch. "Obi-Wan, where have you been?"

Obi-Wan dropped down on a chair and pulled out his data pad. "At the archives. Did you know that the Thanillians have been developing this chemical weapon for over ten years? Why is it that we have just started to investigate it."

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard. "Well, Thanills has been a very private world. They never liked outsiders."

With a scornful tone, Obi-Wan stated. "That much is obvious. So what do we do now?"

This confused Qui-Gon. "What do you mean, what do we do now?" 

Obi-Wan replied. "Well, we have to go after them. We need to make them pay for what they did to Bruck."

Qui-Gon did not like the direction this was going. "Obi-Wan, we are Jedi. We are not vengeful."

"Maybe that's our problem."

This concerned Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan, you have been through a lot these past few months. I think you should go get some rest."

The caring in his Master's voice almost made Obi-Wan concede. But he did not. "Master, I want to go to Thanills."

Qui-Gon did not know why he was surprised. Of course Obi-Wan would want to go. So as gently as he could, Qui-Gon told him. "We are not going to Thanills."

Looks of disbelief, pain, and anger crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Please, Master. Bruck would have wanted to do the same if it was me. I have to go. Something is drawing me there."

Wanting to avoid an argument, but knowing he could not, Qui-Gon told him. "The council has ordered that all Jedi stay out of Thanillian territory for the time."

Not being able to help himself, Obi-Wan all but shouted. "You picked a fine time to start listening to the council."

Qui-Gon then stood up. "You had better curb that tone, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan heard the no nonsense tone in his master's words, but he was to worked up to stop. "Oh, yes. I forgot. It's your way or no way. Your house, your rules. I thought we were a team. How am I ever going to be a knight if you don't start trusting me? Don't start trusting my abilities?" Obi-Wan then went to his room and slammed the door shut.

From behind Qui-Gon a small voice said. "How indeed?"

Qui-Gon turned and saw Yoda, he then slumped back onto the sofa. He felt the starting of a massive headache coming on. "Is it really my way or no way?"

Yoda's ears perked. "Truth you want? Or lie to you I should?"

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, Qui-Gon said. "You are not helping me, Master."

Yoda stood before his former padawan. "Open your eyes you must, Padawan."

Yoda then turned and left the apartment. Leaving Qui-Gon to figure out another one of Yoda's riddles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Against His Master's Wishes

Qui-Gon sat on the couch for a few hours more, trying to read. But not being able to concentrate. He could understand Obi-Wan's feelings. When he was that age, he had lost a friend. He was murdered in cold blood on a mission by a hired assassin. And he had felt the same way. But Yoda had refused to allow him to go. Obi-Wan would be mad at him, but he would see that Qui-Gon had his best interests at heart and would get over it.

Finally, Qui-Gon dimmed the lights in the apartment and went to his own room to retire for the night.

The lights of Coruscant illuminated Obi-Wan's darkened room. He reached over the bond and found his master was sleeping soundly. Obi-Wan quickly withdrew and closed the bond.

Quietly, the teenager climbed out of bed and dressed. He then picked up the travel case that was under his bed. It was already packed. In an under pocket of his tunic Obi-Wan placed all of his savings. It was almost a thousand credits, not a lot of money by Coruscant standards, but it was enough to get him where he was going. And from that place, he would be able to cover his tracks. As long as the friend he was traveling to see came through for him. Obi-Wan left a bogus note for his master on his desk. But he would need help if he was to pull this off.

Bant was seated at the desk in the healers ward. It had not been the same since Klea passed away, Everyone missed her. But the healers had to continue with their work.  
Bant was filling out paperwork when the soft knock came. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here so late?"

Stepping inside the small office, Obi-Wan dropped his bag. "I'm leaving." 

Eyeing the bag, Bant got an uneasy feeling. "What do you mean, leaving? Where's Master Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan took his friend by the shoulders. "Qui-Gon is asleep, and I need you to cover for me."

Bant rolled her eyes. "Obi-Wan, no offense, but Qui-Gon is a little smarter then that. He is going to know your gone the minute he wakes up."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan responded. "No, I left a note for him. He will think I left early for class. I just need you to cover for me until dinner time. By that time, I will be where I am going and on my way to my next stop."

The healer apprentice wrung her hands. She did not like the sound of this. "Obi-Wan, what's going on?" 

With determination that he never had before, Obi-Wan said. "I have done some research and I am going to Thanills. I have to. I am going to blow their operation wide open."

Bant did not know what to say. "Obi-Wan, you can't be serious. It's too dangerous. And the last thing this temple needs is another dead padawan." The words were sharper then she intended, but she could not imagine losing Obi-Wan.

Seeing the worry in her silver eyes, Obi-Wan tried to reassure her. "Bant, I know its dangerous. But I have the upper hand. I know what they are capable of. So, will you please cover for me?"

Closing her eyes, Band agreed. "Yes, I will cover for you, but only until dinner. Force, Obi-Wan, who died and made you the hero of the galaxy?" The girl realized her mistake to late, her hand went to her mouth.

But Obi-Wan was not angry. He shrugged. "I don't know. Cerasi, Klea, Bruck. Take your pick." He hugged his friend and turned away. "Thanks, Bant. Your the best."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 No Longer a Boy, But Not Yet a Man

The sun rose brightly over Coruscant. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and got up. He reached out for Obi-Wan, and frowned when he found that his apprentice was still shielding. Qui-Gon put on his robe and went to Obi-Wan's door and knocked. There was no answer so Qui-Gon opened the door.

Obi-Wan's bed was empty except for a note.

MASTER,  
WANTED TO GET AN EARLY START ON THE DAY. WENT TO THE COMPUTER LAB, AND THEN TO CLASS. I WILL BE BUSY UNTIL DINNER, SO I WON'T SEE YOU.

OBI-WAN 

Qui-Gon frowned. Something was not right. Obi-Wan hated early starts, and no matter how busy his day was, they always managed to see each other at least once. Turning on his heal, Qui-Gon dressed and was out of the apartment in the matter of minutes.

His first stop was the computer lab. The instructor on duty looked confused when Qui-Gon asked if she had seen Obi-Wan. "No, Master Jinn. Not for several days now."

Rubbing his beard, Qui-Gon said. "Is it possible he was here very early, and you did not see him?"

"It's possible, Master Jinn. But I have been here since early morning."

Qui-Gon bowed to her and said. "Thank you for your help."

By this time, the Jedi Master was anxious. The force was screaming to him something was not right. His apprentice was up to something. And he was set on finding out what it was. His next stop was the healers. Bant was just getting off duty. She looked very uneasy when Qui-Gon approached her. "Good Morning, Bant. I was wondering if you have seen Obi-Wan."

The Mon-Calamari girl bit her lip and seemed to look everywhere but Qui-Gon's eyes. "Um...Obi-wan. Um, yeah, I...um, saw him."

Qui-Gon knew that this was not going to be easy. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could. "Bant, if you know where he is, you must tell me." 

"Well, actually, I don't have any idea where he is." That much was the truth. Obi-Wan had not told her where he was going. 

Qui-Gon was losing patience, but he remained calm to Obi-Wan's friend. "But, he is no longer in the temple. Is he?" 

That one question put Bant between a rock and a hard place. There was no way she could lie to a Jedi Master. "I promised him I would cover for him." The girl seemed torn between keeping her word to her friend and telling Qui-Gon the truth.

Qui-Gon saw her struggle and decided to let her off the hook. "It's okay, Bant. I have all the information I need."

The council was in another of their meetings when Qui-Gon came bursting in. Yoda's ears perked. "Qui-Gon, problem there is?" 

Qui-Gon bowed to the council. "My apologies for barging in, Masters. But it seems that Obi-Wan has run away."

Mace tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. Qui-Gon caught this and asked. "What is so funny, Mace?"

Mace shrugged. "Well, Qui, you raised him."

This did not make Qui-Gon happy. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mace looked Qui-Gon directly in the eye. "Let's just say, he is his Master's apprentice, and leave it at that."

Qui-Gon began to pace back and forth. "But he is just a boy."

Yoda's response was. "A boy he is no longer. But a young man he is. Go after him you can. Help him you will. But understand, trial this is. For both Master and apprentice."

Qui-Gon stopped pacing long enough to look at his former master. "I don't understand." 

Yoda replied. "Like you he is. Remember back, same thing you did."

Qui-Gon was appalled. "But you forbade me to go."

All the council began to snicker. But Qui-Gon did not notice. Yoda continued. "But listen you did not." Each word was punctuated with his gimmer stick hitting the floor.

"And", Mace added, "You somehow talked me into covering for you." He rubbed his head and grinned, "My head sometimes still hurts from that whack Yoda gave me."

Qui-Gon stood there expressionless for a moment. It was all true. He ran away once. He followed what his heart was telling him to do and what the force was screaming at him to do. It seemed that Obi-Wan had his master's same convictions.

He ran out of the room and missed Mace saying, "May the force be with you."

Qui-Gon hurried to the public transportation cruisers. He ran to the information desk and asked the twi'lek behind the counter. "Please, I need to know all flights that have left since last night."

The twi'lek placed a data pad down and Qui-Gon scanned over the names of systems looking for a clue to as where Obi-Wan could have gone.

Alderaan  
Brila   
Chandrilla  
Dantooine

_No, none of them_.

Corellia  
Feln  
Gamorr

Concord Dawn

_Come on, Qui. Think. THINK. Where would he have gone?  
_  
Bortross  
Kashyyk  
Nal Hutta

Mon Calamari

Then at the end of the list, it jumped out at him. The last name on the list was:

Melida/Daan.

Qui-Gon was packed in record time. He was leaving his apartment in a whirlwind when he ran into Darick. Qui-Gon was surprised to see him. "Darick, what can I do for you?"

Darick was straightforward. "I heard about Obi-Wan. And, after meditation. I have decided that maybe I should go with you."

This was not something the other Jedi Master was expecting. Darick was still in mourning over Bruck. As gently as he could, he replied. "Dar, I appreciate the offer. But don't you think it is too soon?"

A firm look over took Darick's face. "Am I still in mourning over Bruck? Yes. Do I miss him? Yes. But I will be damned if I will let those hateful beings destroy Obi-Wan as well. I am going and that is final.

Qui-Gon knew to argue would waste time. He would actually be grateful for the company. "Very well, Darick. A transport is waiting for us. We can leave right away."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 And Your Past Shall Set You Free

Stepping off the public cruiser, Obi-Wan looked around the terminal. Beings of every race wandered around. Moving with the grace that his master had taught him, Obi-Wan navigated fluidly through the crowd. He had sent word to Nield. They were to meet soon. But first, Obi-Wan wanted to contact Bant. Moving to a quiet section of the terminal, The young Jedi activated his comlink.

In moments he heard Bant's voice. She sounded less then thrilled to hear from him. "Well, Obi, I would hate to be you."

Inwardly cursing, Obi-Wan asked, "What's happening there?"

Bant explained, "You had Qui-Gon fooled for a Coruscant second. He is coming after you. He is preparing to leave now. Except, he is not alone."

That confused Obi-Wan. "Who is with him?"

"Master Darick," Was Bant's reply.

After Obi-Wan ended his call to Bant, he prepared to meet Nield. It was hard to return to Melida/Daan. The memories were painful. But he had to do this, and hopefully, Qui-Gon would understand. It was not a long walk. Obi-Wan reflected on how different the planet looked. The buildings were rebuilt, the parks were clean and full of children playing. Shops were full of merchandise and customers. The planet was flourishing. 

Turning a corner, the padawan found himself on Glory Street. Obi-Wan's heart constricted. This was where Cerasi died. He slowly walked to the fountain where he held Cerasi as she took her last breath. He remembered how it was old and falling apart. Its jets dry. Now it was new and shining. Sparkling clear water running freely.

Obi-Wan was taken aback at the statue in the center. It was Cerasi! He smiled at the likeness. He had almost forgotten how lovely she was. He then saw a button. Pushing it, Cerasi's voice came over a speaker.  
_  
I MADE MY DECISION AFTER THE WAR ENDED. I WILL NO LONGER CARRY A WEAPON. I WILL FIGHT NO MORE IN THE NAME OF PEACE. BUT TODAY I MAY DIE FOR IT.  
DO ME A FAVOR, FRIENDS. DON'T BUILD ANY MONUMENTS FOR ME. DON'T DESTROY ANY, EITHER. HISTORY ISN'T IN OUR FAVOR, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD ANNIHILATE IT. DON'T LET OUR DREAM OF PEACE DIE. WORK FOR IT. DON'T KILL FOR IT. WE FOUGHT ONE WAR FOR PEACE. WE ALWAYS SAID ONE WAR HAD TO BE ENOUGH. _

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears. He jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder. It was Neild.

The other teen said. "I still find it hard to believe she is gone." He then gave Obi-Wan a warm embrace. "It is good to see you, my friend."

Obi-Wan felt right at home. "Thank you, Neild." Obi-Wan gestured to the fountain. "She said not to build a monument for her."

Nield gave a cocky grin. "She meant not to build one to remind us why we are fighting. I don't think she would mind one representing why we stopped. We are at peace."

Obi-Wan returned the grin, "Cerasi would have been proud. I miss her."

Nield was quiet for a minute. "I do as well. But you are not here just for a visit, Obi-Wan. What is it?"

Obi-Wan and Nield sat on the fountain and Obi-Wan filled his friend in on everything. Starting with his ordeal during and after his experience in the slave camp. He went on with his crippling accident. He covered Klea's death. And he ended with Bruck's death. Nield listed quietly and with interest. He would be willing to do anything for his friend. When Obi-Wan was finished, Nield questioned. "What do you need?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I need to slip into the galaxy and disappear. The Thanillians will not be expecting what I am planning. You have pull now. You can supply me with what I need."

Nield looked thoughtful for a few minutes and Obi-Wan added, "Please, Nield. Your my only hope."

Nield sighed, "All right, Obi. I will arrange for you to have a fast ship filled with supplies. It will have a defense system as well as a cloaking device and a splicer." Obi-Wan gave a look of surprise to his friend. Nield laughed, "Oh come now, Obi-Wan. The time will come when you need to hack into a computer system and you will be grateful for my splicer. You will also need some false identification docs." 

Obi-Wan shook his friend's hand. "Thank you, Nield. I will never forget this and I owe you."

Nield clasped Obi-Wan's hand. "I will be asking for you to repay when Qui-Gon arrives looking for you and runs my hide up the flagpole. Come, lets get you on your way."

Nield was true to his word. Obi-Wan was given a small, but quick and comfortable ship. It was fully stocked and would see Obi-Wan through several months if need be. 

The first thing the runaway did when he entered his ship was send a holographic message to his Master. He knew Qui-Gon was most likely worried. Frantic, more like it. But he could not turn back, not now. Not ever. The conviction was too strong. The call of the force was pulling him down a path he knew he had to follow. He felt good about his decision. He felt free.

He kept his message brief and to the point.

_Master,   
I know you are worried, and for that I am sorry. But I am doing what I must do, I am just sorry it is without your approval. Without your blessing._

I will send you messages to let you know I am safe. And I hope we can reunite very soon. I love you, Master. Be assured that you have prepared me for my trial.

  
Obi-Wan sent off the message. When he was done he went to check his coordinates. He could not take any chances. When he entered the Thanills system, he could not be seen.

His life depended on it.

Part 9 Like Master/Like Apprentice

Darick watched Qui-Gon take the message his apprentice sent. Looking at the holograph, he could clearly see that Obi-Wan had the determination of Qui-Gon. He watched as the message ended and Qui-Gon began to pace back and forth. The worry clearly etched his face. Stepping forward, Darick tried to offer what support he could.

Qui-Gon turned to him, "Can you believe him? Can you believe that stubborn, pig headed, headstrong...oooo, I am so angry I could scream!" 

Darick allowed the tirade to continue. But hearing Qui-Gon use those words to describe Obi-Wan made him break into a small smile, which he did not hide quick enough.

This incensed Qui-Gon, "And what are you grinning about?"

Darick shrugged, "I have known you since the crèche. We have been friends for many years, Qui. I think it is somewhat funny that you are angry at your padawan because he turned into you." 

Sitting on a chair heavily, Qui-Gon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He is like me, isn't he."

Taking the chair next to his friend, "A clone." He responded.

Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile, but it did not last long. "And if he gets himself killed? What will I do?"

With an even tone Dar answered, "Well, we are not going to allow that to happen


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Path Followed

The force was with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He managed to enter the Thanills system completely unnoticed. He found a spot on the far end of the planet to land. The landing spot was deserted and it would be easy to camouflage his ship.

Sitting down at the computer, he got to work. The chemical factory was to the east, about an hours journey. Obi-Wan was grateful for the swoop that Nield had provided. It would be dark soon. And he could make his move. But he could not go in blind, he had to be prepared. The splicer would now come in handy.

Obi-Wan was a wizard when it came to computers. And the splicer made his job easier. He needed codes, and he would get them. The Thanillians would be brought to justice, they would regret what they did to Bruck. 

The stronghold was quiet. The sun was just setting when one of the computers started to beep. The operator jumped slightly and started to push some buttons. His supervisor came over and asked, "What's the trouble, Corporal?"

The corporal pushed a few more buttons and the beeping stopped. He shrugged, "Nothing now. Very strange, nothing like that has ever happened before, Sir."

Captain Vanal rubbed his chin, "Watch that terminal, Corporal. We can not afford to be lax now. If it happens again, I want to be informed."

"Yes, Sir. I will keep you posted."

Thanills did not have a moon, so when the sun set on the planet, it became pitch dark.   
Obi-Wan still had trouble with the dark, as much as he hated to admit it. But he could not deny it now, nor could he allow it to hinder him. He could not give into his fear, he had to face it head on, and make his stand. The way his master would.

Qui-Gon Just thinking about him, made Obi-Wan sad. He did not like being away from his master, but he had to do what he had to do. Obi-Wan fervently hoped that Qui-Gon, of all people, would understand. Qui-Gon Jinn had the reputation of being a maverick. Would he be that surprised his padawan had followed in his footsteps?

But there was no time to reflect on the future. Obi-Wan had to keep his mind on the here and now. Suppressing a grin, the teenaged Jedi realized that he quoted his Master. But he was more then just his master. He was his friend, mentor, and father. Opening up the channel where the bond between him and his master flowed, Obi-Wan reached out and briefly touched his masters mind. He wanted his master to know how much he meant to him, how much he loved him.

Obi-Wan found the brilliance that was his Master's force signature. He caressed it and pulled back, closing the bond once again. It hurt to do so, but he had to. He had to do what the force was leading him to do. It would not be an easy path, but no one ever said being a jedi was easy.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He felt Obi-Wan's touch. His heart and mind cried out when he felt it pull away again. He knew what it was. It was a goodbye, in case the strategy that the young Jedi planned did not work. Resting his head in his hands, Qui-Gon asked, "Obi-Wan, please be careful."

Under the cover of night, a dark figure made his way with stealth around a building. Obi-Wan was dressed head to toe in black. He had to be invisible if he was going to pull this off. Pulling out a small data pad, Obi-Wan plugged it into the security system at a side door. Holding his breath, he waited for the door to open. When it did, Obi-Wan hesitated. Once he entered, there would be no turning back.

Placing his hand on his heart, Obi-Wan willed it to beat more slowly. When he felt the force flowing around him, he entered the building. As he walked the hall, determination started to build in him. He would not do this for his own glory, he would do this for Bruck. But he would also do it for a galaxy that did not need to live in fear.

Obi-Wan kept one hand on his lightsaber, he would get into the computer room, and cause some technical difficulties. Then he would slip out. As easily as he slipped in. But, it seemed that nothing ever came easy to Obi-Wan.

The young man entered the computer control room and sat at a terminal. He then began to download a virus. He was almost done when he felt the cold barrel of a blaster on his neck.

The padawan froze. A menacing voice ordered, "Stand up! Who are you?"

Obi-Wan slowly stood and turned around to face the man before him. He was young, about twenty two or so. From the markings on his uniform, Obi-Wan saw that he was a corporal. Obi-Wan knew that if he was to survive, he would have to concentrate on the living force, and all his master taught him. "You don't need to worry about who I am."

The corporal repeated, "I don't need to worry about who you are."

"You will give your weapon to me."

The man gave up his weapon readily. Obi-Wan then added, "You are very tired, you need a nap."

With that the corporal fell asleep on the floor. Obi-Wan studied him, and he had the feeling that this man was not evil, just misled. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the man's forehead and used the force to erase any memories of the last few minutes. As Obi-Wan stood, he saw the corporal's comlink. Thinking it could come in handy, Obi-Wan placed it in his pocket.

Turning his attention back to the computer terminal, he saw that the virus was downloaded and his work for the night was done. Obi-Wan felt great satisfaction as he left the stronghold for the safety of his ship.

Obi-Wan was able to get back to his hidden ship without incident. As soon as he entered, he went to his computer terminal. With joy, he saw that the virus had downloaded successfully. Now, refineries all over the planet would be shutting down as a precaution. It would take the Thanillians hours to get the computers back online. By that time, Obi-Wan would be well into step two of his plan.

The teen pulled out a meditation mat and knelt on it. He would need to be fully rested and in tune with the force if step two was going to work. As Obi-Wan went into his meditative state, he resisted the urge to reach out to Qui-Gon again. His master was surely at Melida/Daan by now. Nield promised that he would delay the two Jedi Masters for as long as he could, and hopefully that would give Obi-Wan the time he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Conscience To Guide Him

Qui-Gon paced back and forth in the small waiting room that he and Dar had been led to. It had taken them almost a full hour until they were given clearance to land. And then they were told that Nield was in meetings and would not be available for some time. This irked Qui-Gon. He knew what was going on and he could not do a thing about it.

Finally, the door opened and Nield stepped in. He was much taller from when Qui-Gon saw him last. He also carried himself with confidence. He was far from the defending child Qui-Gon met over three years ago. 

Nield bowed and offered his hand to Qui-Gon who took it, "Master Qui-Gon. It is an honor to see you again." 

Qui-Gon returned the bow, "Nield, you have done well here."

Shrugging, the young man answered, "I am only carrying on what Cerasi would have wanted. We are at peace now." 

Qui-Gon nodded and then introduced Darick, "This is Master Darick Kint."

Nield bowed, "It is a pleasure Master Kint. I heard about your padawan. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Nield." Dar responded. 

Qui-Gon did not want to be rude, but he could not wait any longer. "Then Obi-Wan was here?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Nield replied, "Yes, he was here. But he is long gone."

Not hiding his irritation, Qui-Gon stared the teen in his eyes and stated, "Even more long gone thanks to your delays."

Nield was not one to back down, "I helped him. I had to, he is my friend."

"If he was your "friend" you would have talked him out of going!" 

Nield sadly shook his head, "Oh no Qui-Gon. I could never have talked him out of it. I don't understand anything about this force. But I know one thing. It was guiding Obi-Wan. I don't have to be a Jedi to see that."

As Qui-Gon began his pacing again, Dar broke his silence, "What do you mean?" 

Nield sighed, and turned back to the masters before him, "Obi-Wan is doing what he thinks is right. He is doing it for Cerasi, Klea, and Bruck. But he is also doing it for the galaxy full of the Cerasis, Kleas, and, Brucks. He wants to preserve the galaxy from fear of this deadly gas. They have already attacked the Jedi. How soon until they attack again?"

For once in his life, Qui-Gon Jinn did not have an answer.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a few precious hours of sleep. His nerves were still shaky, but he felt good about what he was doing. He felt the force guiding him. But it was also warning him to stay focused. That was one thing that he intended to do. Knowing that he was running out of time, Obi-Wan meditated on the next step of his plan. Qui-Gon would be on his way. Obi-Wan missed him deeply, but he had to do what he had to do. It was a trial that Obi-Wan had to face...alone.

Pulling the corporal's comlink out of his tunic pocket he activated it. He sat in silence as he listened to a conversation on the other end. 

"Corporal Fenni, I demand a briefing of the situation." 

"Yes, General Raff. The computers will be online in the next few hours. I don't know what the glitch was, but I think I got it." Obi-Wan picked up a distinct nervousness in the voice.

"I hope so, Corporal. It would be a shame for me to prove a point with another member of your family."

"Yes, Sir. That won't be necessary, Sir."

"I hope not, keep this frequency clear. Secrecy is essential to success."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan was already typing names into his data pad. In a few moments he had what he was looking for. General Raff was at one time a decorated war hero. He was a leader without peer in the strategy of battle. But, he got greedy. He went back to his home world of Thanills and in just a few short months he was able to overthrow the peaceful government there in a Coup d'etat. Once he took his seat of power, Raff withdrew the systems membership from the Republic.

Obi-Wan sat in silence, he never stopped to think that, at one time, Thanills was a peaceful planet. Thriving for the good of its people. Once Raff withdrew Thanills' membership from the Republic and started manufacturing his deadly biological weapon, the senate saw the need to send Jedi representatives to the planet. It was amazing what one man with greed could do. Bruck died because one ambitious man felt the need to prove a point.

Well, now Obi-Wan had a point to prove too.

Typing in the second name, Obi-Wan watched as the name Fenni came up on his screen. The Fenni family had deep roots in Thanills. Oran Fenni was a great scientist who developed many medicines. He had two children, Marcas and Anika. 

He was executed by General Raff for war crimes. Obi-Wan briefly wondered what crimes the man committed, but his attention went back to the screen and the young Jedi read what information he could on the man's children.

Marcas was a computer wizard. He graduated from the academy with top honors and had a promising career ahead of him when the government was overthrown. Obi-Wan knew at that point, that the Corporal was Marcus.

Anika was a student of science, following the death of her father, she disappeared. There was nothing else on the girl.

This did not sit well with Obi-Wan. Dressing again in black, he moved with stealth back to the stronghold. He would get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 An Ally is Found

Qui-Gon was pacing the small corridor of the Republic cruiser. The ship was in orbit around Thanills. He knew that they could not enter the system without severe repercussions. He was frustrated because he was so close to his padawan and there was not one thing he could do.

Darick was growing tired of watching him, "Qui-Gon, pacing is not going to help matters any."

Turning, Qui-Gon thought for a moment and nodded, "You're right, but it is so difficult. Knowing that he is alone."

Knowing that his friend was deeply concerned for his student, and rightly so, Darick offered, "But he is not alone. He has the force and he has all that you taught him."

Huddled against the wall of the command fortress, Obi-Wan took out his data pad. Plugging it into the secured outlet, Obi-Wan bypassed the security system. He silently said a thank you to Nield. The splicer was certainly helpful. 

Obi-Wan punched in the code to the Jedi Temple, the young Jedi sent all the information he had gathered so far. He hoped that someone there would be able to decipher the clues he had discovered. Then keying in the stolen code, Obi-Wan took one last glance around and entered the darkened hallway.  
Creeping down the corridor, Obi-Wan used the force to cloak himself. He knew it was only a matter of time until the computers were back online. He needed to get as many details as he could before that happened. Once the computers came back online, he would need to splice the system again. And that would take time. Time he did not have.

This time, Obi-Wan went to the lab. Hoping he would find some sort of clue about this chemical war weapon that they developed. He hoped that at this hour the room would be deserted, and luck was with him, it was. He eyed a data console on one of the tables.  
After plugging in his data pad so he could copy all he found, Obi-Wan began to scan files. Much to the apprentice's surprise, he saw that Oran Fenni had developed the chemical weapon. But the man never intended for it to be used as a deadly weapon. As soon as he saw the lethal potential, he contacted the government and they put the whole thing under wraps. The original government of Thanills had no desire to be armed with a weapon of mass destruction.

The next passages in the file made the padawan's blood run cold. When the government was over run, General Raff discovered the formula for the chemical. Barging into the man's home in the dead of night, Oran Fenni was arrested and his children taken into custody.

Scrolling down further, Obi-Wan tried to discover more, but his luck ran out. The computer and security chose that time to come back online. Alarms sounded through the building.

"SITH!" Cursed the young Jedi. He left the lab to search for an exit. He could not get caught now. Hearing loud footsteps, Obi-Wan quickly turned a corner. To his dismay, it was a dead end. The teen tried not to panic, but he knew that escape was futile.

Suddenly, arms seem to come out of the wall and he was pulled in. Stunned, Obi-Wan looked around the small alcove he was in. The angry footsteps sounded outside the hiding place. And a muffled voice called out, "He's not down here."

Listening to the footsteps leave, Obi-Wan turned around. A young woman was standing there. Obi-Wan asked, "Who are you?"

The girl responded, "My name is Anika."

Obi-Wan gasped, "Anika Fenni?"

The woman considered the teen in front of her, "Yes, but the question is, who are you?" 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Casting a wary eye, she inquired, "Who are you Obi-Wan Kenobi? Where do you come from?"

Obi-Wan could tell right away that she was not dangerous, "The Jedi Temple."

"A Jedi?" Anika's hand covered her mouth, "There were two others here. One was infected by the chemical."

Bitterness crept into Obi-Wan's voice, "His name was Bruck Chun. He was my best friend. I am here to make sure this horrible chemical weapon never harms anyone again." But then a question entered his mind, "You saved my life, so you are obviously not an enemy." 

Tears welled up in Anika's eyes, "No, Obi-Wan. I am not an enemy. I do what I have to do to survive. It also is not just my life I need to protect."

Realization hit Obi-Wan, "Marcas?"

"What do you know of my brother? I have not seen him for almost five years." Anika stopped to take a deep breath and then continued, "General Raff's assurance at loyalty. He murdered our father, he will murder one of us if we step out of line."

Obi-Wan wished Qui-Gon was here, the gentle Jedi would know what to say. Obi-Wan touched the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Anika."

Anika looked Obi-Wan in the eye, "Well, I'm tired of living in fear. My father died doing what was right. It's time I start following his example." 

Obi-Wan was grateful for the ally, but he also knew he had to be careful. He did not want anyone getting injured on his vendetta, "I appreciate your help, Anika, but before we do anything I need to know General Raff's next move. I don't want to see anyone else hurt or killed. I have a personal stake in this."

Anika's eyes were fiery as she stated, "As do I, Obi-Wan Kenobi. General Raff destroyed my family. He will not destroy my life any longer. I will be your inside help. Raff is planning something, something big. When I know, you will know." Then slipping a disc into his hand, she said, "This will help you get started. It is the components of the chemical weapon as well as an antidote that I have discovered. This will help your fellow Jedi."

Obi-Wan stared at the disc in his hand knowing the chance that the girl was taking, "Thank you, Anika. Once I return back to my ship, I will send this immediately to the temple. And as soon as we know what Raff is planning, the Senate will intervene."

Anika nodded, "I will show you a way out. You have given me hope, Obi-Wan. I just want my life back. I just want Thanills back the way it was."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Strong is He

Anika continued working in her lab, she was a bundle of nerves. All was quiet in the building, so she assumed that Obi-Wan made it out without incident. The risk she was taking was a great one, but her father took risks too. If she and her brother were ever to have a normal life, risks had to be taken. The door opened and the young scientist stiffened, she then busied herself at a computer terminal. She did not bother to turn around when the person who entered began to speak.

"Anika, there has been a disturbance this evening."

Anika took a deep breath and turned to face her captor, "Was there? I did not notice."

Raff studied the girl's eyes and Anika held his gaze, "Yes, you would not know anything about it, would you?" 

Lying, Anika replied, "No, I have been in the lab all evening."

Raff took a step closer and took Anika's chin in his fingers, softly at first and then squeezing so it was uncomfortable, "Good, make sure you stay in this lab. Make sure you have nothing to do with this saboteur. You will be sorry if you do."

Letting go, Raff turned on his heal and left the lab leaving a very shaken Anika in his wake.

Back at his ship, Obi-Wan made contact with the temple for the first time since he left, Mace Windu was the one who took the call.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you had better explain yourself," Mace was not angry at the boy, but he was concerned.

Obi-Wan answered, "Master Windu, I am sending you information on the components that make up this chemical weapon as well as an antidote. I am also on to something, General Raff is planning something devastating. I will continue what I'm doing and inform you when I know." 

Mace studied the face of the young Jedi in the view screen before him, such purpose shone in his eyes. Very much like his master when Qui-Gon was a young knight. Mace quietly asked, "Obi-Wan, are you certain that you know what you are doing?"

This surprised Obi-Wan, he had expected the council to demand that he leave immediately, "Yes, Master. I do. I have to do this, the force is telling me to do this. I'm being cautious, I'm aware of my surroundings."

"Very well, Young Padawan. I give you my blessing to continue your work," Mace knew Qui-Gon was going to be furious with him, but this felt right, "What shall I tell your master, he has been very worried for you."

At the mention of the word Master, Obi-Wan's eyes began to fill and his voice shook as he replied, "Tell him that I love him, and tell him thank you for preparing me for this trial."

"Will do, Young One, May the force be with you."

"You told Obi-Wan, WHAT?" Qui-Gon screamed at the com screen, "How could you do that Mace? You know how dangerous this is. What could happen to him. You had no right to give him the council's blessing to stay!"

Mace answered very calmly, "Qui-Gon, I had EVERY right. Besides, he knows what he is doing."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, "I am fully aware at how talented my student is, but I don't want to lose him. I'm going in."

"No, Qui-Gon, you can't," Mace ordered, "You need to stay where you are. Obi-Wan has done well, he sent us the components of the chemical as well as an antidote. He also said that General Raff was planning something, if you were to go in now, you would ruin all that he has worked for."

Qui-Gon was torn, he did not care what Mace or the council said, he wanted to run in there and get his apprentice of that force forsaken planet. He was about to argue, but Darick was able to reason with him.

"No, Qui, we must wait. If we rush in there, we will put Obi-Wan as well as innocent people at risk." Darick told his friend, "I know its hard, I would have done anything to save Bruck, but we are dealing with something that we don't understand. We need to be patient and allow the force to guide us."

Qui-Gon knew that his friends were right. Here he was, a Jedi Master, who always lectured his padawan on the importance of patience. And now here he was having trouble following his own lessons. For the first time in weeks Qui-Gon let out a small grin, _He really is just like me, _the master thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rite of Passage

It was the dead of night when Anika snuck out of her lab. She needed to make contact with Obi-Wan, as risky as it was. General Raff's plans had shaken her up considerably. She only hoped that Obi-Wan had gotten the disk to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was waiting in the spot where Anika had saved Obi-Wan from getting caught. Obi-Wan was already there, blending in with the shadows. The scientist almost jumped when he made his presence known. Anika took his hand and they went into the hidden alcove.

In a hushed voice, Anika went into her findings without preamble, "General Raff is planning an invasion on Vrelin."

Vrelin was a small, but peaceful world. It had a successful and fair government. They had a decent defense, but it would be no match for General Raff's army of terror.

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment, he knew time was of the essence, "When?"

"In three days. He has the lab running day and night producing the chemical. Obi-Wan, you are that planet's only hope, you need to tell your fellow Jedi. They have to stop this."

Obi-Wan agreed, "I will make contact immediately. Don't worry Anika, it will be alright, I promise."

The council listened to Obi-Wan's report with growing interest. They would go to the Senate immediately with this information and hopefully they would be able to warn the Vrelians.

Yoda spoke to Obi-Wan, "Done well you have, Apprentice. Be careful you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I will be careful." Obi-Wan answered, he then asked, "Have you spoken with my Master?"

Mace was the one to give the response, "I have, Young One. He is very concerned about you. Be careful."

"I will my Masters, May the force be with you."

Qui-Gon and Darick stood in front of the view screen listening to Mace Windu.

"Qui-Gon, you and Darick have to make haste to Vrelin. If they have the antitoxin, they will be prepared to fight." Mace implored, "It will take 12 hours to get there, they are expecting you. They have their top scientists working on the antitoxin now."

Qui-Gon breathed deeply, it would be hard to leave his apprentice, but he was not doing any good here, "Of course, Mace. We will set course immediately," Then he asked, "How is Obi-Wan?"

There was no mistaking the worry in his friend's eyes and for a brief moment, Mace was almost sorry he told Obi-Wan to stay, "He is fine, Qui-Gon. But we need to move, General Raff will be furious when he finds out he was double crossed, we will have to figure out a way to get Obi-Wan off that planet."

The republic shuttle landed and Qui-Gon bounded off the transport and was greeted by the Prime Minister who was surrounded by an honor guard.

The prime minister stepped forward, "Master Jinn, Master Kint. We welcome you to Vrelin. I am Prime Minister Ducla."

Qui-Gon and Darick bowed to the Prime Minister and Qui-Gon spoke, "Thank you Mr. Prime Minister. We are honored that we can assist you during this hard time."

The three men began to walk to a building and the prime minister responded, "It is us who are honored Master Jedi. I know how hard it was for you to leave Thanills. But you will be pleased to know that my scientists have reproduced the antitoxin. We will forever be indebted to Obi-Wan Kenobi and his courage to make a stand against wickedness when no one else would."

Hearing those words made Qui-Gon proud. Obi-Wan had come so far and done so well. He was growing up. Everyday his padawan became more independent. Yes, the past three years had been hard on him. Even devastating. But, instead of becoming weak, Obi-Wan grew stronger. From the ashes of his boyhood, came forth a young man resolute in upholding peace and justice in a changing galaxy.

In a few moments the men were in a lab and a young scientist came over to the Jedi and in a polite voice asked the Jedi to roll their sleeves up. The masters complied and the woman gave each of the men the shot.

"Thank you, Layna." The prime minister said to the girl. She bowed and went back to her work station. The man then turned to his companions and stated, "Now we are ready to fight. When the Thanillians attack, we will be ready."

Obi-Wan was thoughtful as he listened to the mini holo of Master Windu before him. "Padawan, you will make yourself scarce. General Raff will want revenge when he knows that you were able to warn us and prepare Vrelin."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand Master Windu. But you have to understand that I have a friend in there. Without her, we would not have this information. She is alone and General Raff will surely kill her and her brother. I can not allow that to happen. I WILL not allow that to happen."

Mace sighed, he knew the inner struggle the young man was going through, "I will not order you to hide Young Padawan. But I do implore you to be mindful. You are not a child anymore. May the force be with you."

Obi-Wan was relieved and said, "Thank you, Master Windu I will heed your warnings. May the force be with you."

The ensign reporting to General Raff was very nervous, "Sir, the Vrelians are fighting back."

Even through the holo, the young man could see the General turning red, "What do you mean, 'fighting back'? That does not make any sense! Are you using the chemical? Half of the population should be dead by now, the other half begging for mercy!"

Gulping, the messenger replied, "They seem to have an antitoxin. It is not having any affect on them. The battle is going on day two. We have sustained heavy losses. They...they were ready for us."

It did not make sense to General Raff. How could they have been ready for them? Who could have warned them? General Raff had a feeling that his answers laid in the lab with the young scientist. He barked his orders, "Retreat! Return to Thanills at once!"

"Yes, Sir." With one last salute, the holo ended.

The two Jedi Masters kept watch over the battle. The Vrelians were fighting an excellent battle and the army from Thanills was retreating. Qui-Gon's comlink went off, "Jinn, here."

Qui-Gon recognized the voice of Mace Windu on the other end, "Qui-Gon, the senate has just voted to go after General Raff and his army. They are sending republic fighters to join you."

"Darick and I will return to Thanills at once, tell Obi-Wan he is to hide until I get there."

Silence on the other end prompted Qui-Gon to say, "Mace, Mace, are you there?"

"I'm here Qui, but I can't order Obi-Wan to hide and go against what the force is telling him."

Qui-Gon was not sure he heard right, "What are you saying? Are you saying that you agree with this vendetta that Obi-Wan has gone on?"

"It's not a vendetta Qui, it's a boy becoming a man. Windu out."

Qui-Gon started pacing back and forth, Darick watched for a bit and quietly said, "Mace is right, you know."

That stopped Qui-Gon in his tracks, "Right? How can you say that? You know what he is up against. You lost your own padawan this way. How can you agree with Mace."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Darick carefully considered his words before responding, "Look, Qui, when we first came after Obi-Wan, I thought, here is a teenager taking on the galaxy himself to avenge the death of his best friend. But I don't think that anymore."

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, "You don't?"

"No, I don't. Oh, he is still doing this for Bruck, but it's not just for Bruck, or for Klea or even Cerasi for that matter. It is for the principle in which they died." Darick allowed his friend to absorb the words before continuing, "It is his trial. A trial I will never get to see Bruck make."

With that, Darick walked out of the room. Thinking about all the things he would never see Bruck do still hurt the man deeply, he needed to be alone now and mediate.

The fortress on Thanills was in chaos, with what was left of the army regrouping. It was somewhat easy for Obi-Wan to make his way back to the lab. Anika was waiting for him, "Ok, Obi, I have your shot of the antitoxin right here. We have no time to lose."

Anika prepared to give Obi-Wan his inoculation, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused Anika to put the needle in her pocket, pushing Obi-Wan towards a supply closet, she whispered, "Hide." 

Anika jumped up when the door to her lab was kicked open. She stood with her back straight. She would not back down to the man who had caused so much death, pain, and destruction. The man who destroyed her family. But nevertheless, she was still frightened. 

General Raff slowly made his way over to the young scientist. The click of his boot heels echoing in the silence of the lab. Circling her, he looked over her with intent. Anika felt herself start to waver under the scrutiny.

Finally, the general spoke, "Well, Anika. I seem to have a problem. My wonderful plan to attack Vrelin somehow has failed." The man stopped speaking for a moment, he then edged himself up to Anika, and all but screamed in her face, "And you know why, don't you? DON'T YOU?" 

From his hiding spot, Obi-Wan could not let his friend take the brunt of the assault. He stepped out, and said in a sure voice, "Leave her out of this."

Swinging around, General Raff took in the sight of the person before him. Not a teenager, but not quite a man. He noticed the short hair cut and the long braid along with the beige clothing and the silver cylinder hanging on his belt. For some reason the sight caused him to smile, "What have we got here? A little Jedi to make all the evil go away?" 

Obi-Wan swallowed his anger, the man who was responsible for Bruck's death was before him. But Obi-Wan had come to far for anger to destroy is concentration, His hand went to his saber and he ignited it, "I place you under arrest in the name of the Republic."

This caused General Raff to laugh, "The Republic? The Republic does not exist here. You have no legal right to arrest me."

"Oh but I do. When you kill a Jedi, you automatically fall under the Law of the Order."

General Raff looked amused, "And when you trespass on Thanillian soil, you fall under our laws." At that point over a dozen armed soldiers came barging in. Obi-Wan considered his options. Then General Raff said, "Go ahead, Kid. Take them out with your mystical laser weapon. And maybe a stray bolt won't hit your friend here."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, he knew there was no way he could defend himself AND Anika at the same time. He lowered his weapon and turned to General Raff, "If anything happens to her, you had better hope I am dead. Because if I'm not, you will pay."

"I'm sure, young Jedi. I'm sure."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Independance Day

It was hours later when the Republic cruiser carrying Qui-Gon and Darick entered the Thanillian atmosphere. Through the view port, the Jedi saw several squadrons of fighters. Upon arrival of the cruiser one made contact, "This is Nova One, Welcome Jedi Masters. Get ready for the party. It's going to be a doozy. The fighters will flank you and see that you land safely. The ground troops are ready for when we land."

Darick answered, "Very good, Nova One. Master Jinn and I will be ready as well."

Qui-Gon was able to feel his student's force essence, but the master also knew his padawan was in trouble. Closing his eyes and willing the serenity of the force to take over, Qui-Gon sent a message.

_Hang on Son, I'm coming._

Obi-Wan was sitting cross legged in a cell meditating. He did not bother to open his eyes when General Raff entered.

"Well, I finally have a name to put to you. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan did not know how to answer the man, so he remained silent. So General Raff continued his monologue. "I have gathered such interesting information on you. You have lost so many friends. Its no wonder you have come to try and bring down my dictatorship when I killed your loser Jedi."

Even with Jedi serenity, Obi-Wan could not help tensing up at those words. The vile man noticed that those words had hit their target, so he continued, "But it seems that one who has come so close to being broken can be crushed."

Opening his eyes, and shaking his head, Obi-Wan declared, "They nearly broke the boy. You can not break the man."

"We shall see, we shall see."

Obi-Wan was not about to back down, "You know, it really does not matter anymore."

General Raff turned to him, "Really, and why not?"

The young Jedi had a hard time suppressing a smile, "Well, now the antitoxin is in the hands of the Jedi and the Republic. Every world will be immunized. Your reign as ruler was built on sand, General. Sinking sand."

The general took in the words and then angrily backhanded Obi-Wan across the face. The teen tasted blood and saw stars as he went flying to the floor. Raff grabbed the young man by his tunic, pulled him up, and slammed him against the wall, "You are going to suffer more then your loser friend did!" Promised the man through clenched teeth.

Using the force, the padawan pushed General Raff off of him, "I don't think so, General Raff. You have failed. Even if I die, millions will live."

Signaling for his guards, Raff replied, "But it is not only you who will suffer, Young One. Anika and her brother will not survive either."

Obi-Wan lunged for Raff, but several huge guards blocked him. Over his shoulder the general ordered, "Work him over good. Make him suffer, but do not kill him. I have other plans for him."

With eyes that showed no fear, Obi-Wan said, "Your time to control has come to an end, General Raff. We will meet again. That I promise you."

Raff was furious with himself for being disturbed by that words of a boy. But he also had the sick feeling that the young man was telling the truth. With the slightest gesture of his hand, he gave the silent command to beat the Jedi.

Anika was thrown into a small room. Inside was a battered form, immediately she recognized it as her brother. Rushing to the man's side, she cradled his head in her lap, "Marcus! Marcus, can you hear me?" 

Marcus began to move and slowly opened his eyes, "Anika?" It was easy to see that he did not trust his senses.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, "Yes, it's me. How do you feel?" 

Grimacing as he sat up, he answered, "I will be all right." Then clutching his sister's hand, Marcus blurted, "But General Raff is going to kill us, he is going to use the chemical!" 

Anika shook her head, "No, I made an antitoxin. The Republic has it. So do the Jedi."

It took Marcus a few minutes to come to grips with what his sister was saying, "Then that means...that means."

"That means that General Raff is on his way down."

Qui-Gon realized that his apprentice was in pain. Turning to Darick, the master exclaimed, "We have to hurry. Obi-Wan is in trouble." Inside he was furious that he was unable to help his padawan. Furious that this young man would risk his life on this vendetta. But something told Qui-Gon that he would have done the same thing at Obi-Wan's age. But that did not make it any easier.

Stepping of the cruiser, Qui-Gon and Darick were greeted by a small garrison. The leader had an insignia that showed he was a commander. He saluted and then greeted the Jedi.

"Master Jinn and Master Kint, I presume, I'm Commander De'Pard. And we await your command." 

Qui-Gon and Darick bowed to the man, and Qui-Gon inquired, "How far is the fortress?"

The group started to walk to some speeders parked near by, "Less then an hour by speeder. The remains of General Raff's army is in disarray. They are confused."

After the men climbed into a speeder, Darick asked, "Has General Raff been captured?"

"No, he is well hidden. But not well protected. We will find him."

Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon asked, "Have you found any captives?"

Shaking his head, Commander De'Pard responded, "No, Master Jinn."

_Please be all right, Obi-Wan_. The master pleaded over the bond. But the bond was strangely silent.  
A pounding headache was the first thing Obi- Wan was aware of. The guards had left him unconscious where he fell. Carefully, the young Jedi sat up. A brief scan of his body showed that he was bruised and slightly bloody. He had large lump on his head behind his ear, and his lower lip was split. But thankfully he had no broken bones.

"For once," Obi-Wan muttered.

But then Obi-Wan was aware of something else, Ignoring the pain in his body, he focused on the force.

_Master_

Qui-Gon's head inclined a bit, The two republic officers in the front did not notice the ripple in the force. But Darick did. He remained quiet while the exchange took place.

_Padawan, Are you all right_?

I_...I think so, Master. General Raff is in a panic. He is still very dangerous. You need to be careful, the chemical...  
_

_It's all right, Young One. We have all been immunized. Thanks to you and your friend. Now, where are you?_

I'm not to far from the lab. Detention block. I don't know where they took Anika. Master...

_What is it Obi-Wan?_

_I did not get the immunization. We were captured before Anika could give it to me._

Qui-Gon's blood ran cold. They were running out of time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nothing prepared Darick for the turmoil he felt when he first saw the fortress again. It was here where General Raff has used a deadly chemical to snuff out the life of a promising Jedi. But Darick would not allow that to happen again. They would not be to late. They couldn't be.

Because of the sheer pandemonium that dominated the stronghold, it was rather easy to get inside. Commander De'Pard got his men into position. He then conferred with the two Jedi, "Most of soldiers who were left have either surrendered or were captured. I would say almost none of them wanted to fight. General Raff held the safety of their families over their heads."

Qui-Gon was sickened at the thought of what kind of terror this people lived under. But there would be time for reflection later, "But General Raff nor my apprentice have been found yet?"

"No, Master Jinn. There seems to be a wing of the fortress that is protected by a computerized security system that our experts have not been able to crack yet."

Suddenly from down the hall, they heard one of them men from their group calling for them, "Jedi Masters, Commander, come quickly!"

Making their way down the hall, the three reached a doorway just as its lock was being over-ridden. Inside was a frightened young woman and a battered young man. Anika and Marcus stood, ready to die standing when with relief Anika saw that it was allies who were there.

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing at Qui-Gon, "Your Master Jinn!" 

Not taken aback, Qui-Gon answered, "Yes, I am. And you are the young scientist that my apprentice has befriended." 

"Yes, but we must hurry! I did not immunize Obi-Wan. I used the one meant for him on Marcus! I have to get to my lab and get another syringe!"

Grabbing Qui-Gon's hand, the scientist ran out of the room with her brother, Darick, Commander De'Pard and the garrison closely on her heals.

Quickly, Anika grabbed the contents out of a secret compartment in her lab. She filled a syringe. "I know where he is," she stated.

Commander De'Pard nodded, "We have an idea as well, but that part of the fortress has a computer lock on it that seems to be unbreakable." 

Stepping forward, Marcus smiled, "Unbreakable for someone who does not know the system. Not unbreakable for me. You see, I designed the system."

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief, "Let's go then!"

But the commander kept a military mind, "It would be best if we split up. There are still stragglers, and we will have a better chance of reaching him before it is to late."

Anika filled another syringe and handed it to Qui-Gon, "In case you reach him first." She then squeezed his hand.

General Raff knew it was all over. He would be finished. If he was lucky, the Jedi would kill him. He could not, would not go to prison. For to long he was in control, imprisonment would drive him mad.

But he had one last task to accomplish. Unlocking the door to his captive's room, General Raff set out to complete that task. He was pleased to see the young Jedi awake and aware. His men had followed orders perfectly. He was weakened enough that he would not be able to keep a grip of that precious Force he clung too. But he would still be able to feel the pain of death as it snatched him from the living. 

"Well, Kenobi, the time has come."

Obi-Wan was calm as he replied, "Yes, the time has come. My master is here. As well as the master whose padawan was murdered by you. You will not escape."

But the general knew this, "I'm not speaking of my escaping. You see, you will not survive this. You will suffer as your friend did."

"My friend died as a Jedi," spat the padawan, "If I die the way he died, I consider that an honor."

General Raff could not believe it, as much as he tried to anger this boy, this boy remained calm. The essence of what a Jedi was supposed to be. He accepted death as though he was not afraid of it.

"There is no death," Obi-Wan said, reading the man's mind, "There is only the force." 

Furious the boy read his mind and furious he could not think of anything to say, the general backhanded the unarmed Jedi and watched him fall back to the floor. He then turned without word and left the room. He would go to the lab and filter the gas in through the air vents. When the Jedi did arrive it would be to late. 

Anika stood behind her brother as he tore open the control panel of the main computer system, "Please hurry, Marcus!"

Hands shaking, but intent on his task the young man responded, "It will be all right Anika, trust me." Scanning the monitor that gave a read out of all the rooms he exclaimed, "There he is! He's in block 42a!"  
Marcus made a few modifications and completely override the main system, he then turned to his sister, "We can get into the wing now. But Obi-Wan's room is still locked. I will have to override that when we get there!"

Not wanting to waste anytime answering, Anika grabbed her siblings hand and the two shot down the hall. 

They did not get very far when a small group of armed guards stepped around a corner, "Halt, in the name of General Raff." 

Anika recognized the lead guard, he was always kind to her, and she knew that his loyalty to Raff ran shallow. But they still did not have time for this, "Move aside, Kavan. Please, we have no time."

Kavan faltered a bit, he knew that General Raff would kill his child if he failed him. And that little girl was all he had left. General Raff had already killed her mother, "I...I...can't. General Raff will..."

Marcus knew how the other man felt, "General Raff will do nothing! Look around, man, he is loosing power, we need to take control!"

It did not take long for the small group to join the siblings, Kavan then informed them on General Raff's plan, "He has the young Jedi locked in his room still. He was beaten by some of the guards, but not horribly so. But Raff is going to fill the room with the chemical."

Anika whispered, "No, please no." Then louder she said, "We can't allow that to happen!" 

Anika was sick of all of the mayhem that General Raff had caused, she was heartbroken over the beautiful planet he held captive for so long, but she was ready to stop him. He would pay for his deeds.

"Kavan, you gather as many soldiers as you possibly can. Go to my lab and get your men immunized! Join forces with the republic," Anika ordered. "Markas, you come with me, we have to get to Obi-Wan before we are to late."

Obi-Wan paced around the room, he was not afraid to die. But death did not seem right, it was not his time. The padawan began to look for a way to escape. He saw the air vents, but he did not dare try to escape that way. He knew that would be where the gas would be pumped in at. 

Obi-Wan reached out to tell his Master he loved him and that he was sorry, but he did not get a response. He only hoped that Qui-Gon heard. He would be sorry that he left his master behind grieving, but he was not sorry for his work here. Even if he died, General Raff would be brought to justice. Bruck's death would be vanquished.

A fierce knocking on the door caused Obi-Wan to jump. Then he heard a voice.

"Obi-Wan, its me, Anika. Are you all right."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, "I'm fine, I think. But I'm trapped."

A voice that Obi-Wan did not recognize replied, "Not for long, I will get you out. It's the least I can do for the Jedi who helped my sister and my world."

A hissing noise then sounded. All three young people froze. Realizing what it was, Markas began overriding the codes to the door and Anika pulled out the syringe. Knowing that time was running out, Anika came up with an idea that she hoped worked. "Marcas, give me a boost up. I'm going through the vent, the gas won't hurt me. Obi needs the shot, or he will die. We are running out of time!"

Marcas quickly helped his sister and she stood on his shoulders and pushed out the vent. Carefully she climbed down and saw Obi-Wan laying on the floor, his eyes closed. She almost thought she was to late, and was about ready to panic. But upon closer inspection, she realized that he was going into a trance. Anika saw the gas begin to wift into the room. Quickly kneeling next to Obi-Wan and pulling up his sleeve she quickly inoculated her friend.

Then she gently began shaking him, "Obi-Wan, its okay. Wake up."

Stirring, Obi-Wan sat up. He took in his surroundings. He was bruised and exhausted, but alive. He had survived.

At that moment, the door whooshed open and Marcas burst in, "It's over! Finally, after all these years its over."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Finding Closure

"Master Jinn," Called Commander De'Pard, "I have just got word. Your padawan has been found. He is at a hospital, not far from here."

Qui-Gon was a bundle of nerves on the ride to the hospital. He knew his padawan was alive, but the bond was strangely silent. He did not know what condition he would find his student.

Stroding down the hall, Qui-Gon rushed towards the room that held his apprentice. Darick was not far behind him. After what seemed to be an eternity, the Master reached the room that held his student.

Pushing open the door he stepped inside and saw Obi-Wan sitting on a bed laughing quietly with Anika and Marcas who were standing next to his bed. To Qui-Gon's delight, he was fine. He had some bruises and a bloody lip, but he was safe.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and broke into a smile, "Master!" He jumped up to greet his master whose companionship he greatly missed.

But Qui-Gon made no move towards his apprentice. All of his pent up emotions had finally met the breaking point, "What did you think you were doing?"

The smile faded off Obi-Wan's face, "I...I..."

Crossing his arms, Qui-Gon continued his outburst, "You could have been killed! Do you realize that? Do you have any idea what you have put your friends through? What you have put me through?"

Tears came to Obi-Wan's eyes, "Master...I"

But Qui-Gon turned around and slammed out the door. Obi-Wan turned to Darick, "Does he hate me now?" 

Sighing, Darick placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, he replied, "If he hated you Obi-Wan, he would not be acting like this."

Suddenly the door opened again, and there stood Qui-Gon, his hands at his sides and tears in his eyes. Not trusting himself to speak, he just opened his arms. That was all Obi-Wan needed. He flung himself into his master's safe embrace and was able to breath a sigh of relief. After a long time apart, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were finally together again.

Obi-Wan's throat constricted as he began to speak, "I...I'm sorry Master." 

Qui-Gon hugged his apprentice tighter, "No, Obi-Wan, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm so proud of you."

The teenager basked in his master's pride, his eyes then turned serious, "General Raff?"

"General Raff has been captured and he will pay for his crimes," Kavin stepped into the room. "Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for giving us the courage to take back what is ours."

His arm around his apprentice, Qui-Gon said, "Come, Obi-Wan. Let's go home." 

Nodding, Obi-Wan responded, "Home. That sounds good about now."

Several weeks later Obi-Wan and his master stepped into the Senate Hall. Thanills would officially become members of the Republic and Anika and Markas would be part of the planet's leadership. They would also determine the punishment of General Raff.

Darick was present as well. Qui-Gon wondered if this would be to hard on his friend, but finally decided that it could bring closure. Bruck's murderer would be brought to justice. 

The three Jedi were seated and listened to the Senate welcome Thanills into the republic.

But when the time came for the sentencing of General Raff, there seemed to be something amiss. Chancellor Valloram could be seen speaking in hushed tones to his aides.

Finally, he nodded and stood up to address those in attendance, "It seems as though our judgment against General Raff is not needed."

The three Jedi looked at one anther confused. Then turned their attention back to the Chancellor. 

"General Raff was found dead in his cell. It seems to be that he hung himself."

Gasps could be heard through the great hall. Obi-Wan felt as though his heart was beating a mile a minute. He chanced a look at Darick, who had the look of shock on his face. It really was over. General Raff would not be punished. Instead of paying for his misdeeds, he chose the cowards way out. 

Later that afternoon, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon saw Anika and Markas off.

Anika hugged Obi-Wan, "For a boy who stepped out of the shadows, we are beholden to you. Thank you for everything."

Markas shook the padawan's hand, "We owe you everything, you are always welcomed on Thanills." 

Grinning, the teen responded, "I'm sure you will return Thanills to its original beauty."

Qui-Gon shook both of their hands, "We know you will be successful, may the force be with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue There Comes A Time We All Must Say Goodbye

Qui-Gon stepped into the memorial gardens. Obi-Wan was crouched in front of the marker that honored Bruck Chun's life. Obi-Wan touched the marker and spoke to his friend. "It's over, Bruck. Thanills is free. You didn't die in vain." Obi-Wan paused to compose himself. "I...you were a good friend. I will never forget you."

With that, Obi-Wan placed a holo at the base of the marker. It was one taken of Bruck and Obi-Wan after a sparring session. The two had their arms flung around each other and were grinning.

"Good-Bye, my friend. May the force be with you."

Standing up, the apprentice noticed his Master standing at the entrance. Obi-Wan walked over to him and the two walked in comfortable silence. 

Qui-Gon studied his student's profile. He was not a boy anymore and as much as Qui-Gon wanted to, he could not protect him from the horrors of the galaxy anymore. That bothered the Jedi Master, but he knew that he would have to accept it. It also meant that he did not have to like it.

There was no telling what the future would bring, but they would face it together. 

THE END


End file.
